


Chrobin One Shots

by emstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baking, Dancing, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emstars/pseuds/emstars
Summary: One shots of Chrom and male Robin!Nightmare: Robin can't shake the feeling that his recurring nightmare of Chrom dying is more than just a dream.Dancing: Chrom is really popular with the ladies, but there is only one person he really wants to dance with and he isn't there.Taken: Robin is taken by the Mad King and discovers something about himself that could change everything. Chrom doesn't quite see it that way, though.Blueberry Muffins: Robin is eager to learn how to bake and Chrom is more than willing to teach.In Another Life: Two alternate universes where Chrom and Robin long to be together. . . but aren't.Almost Gone: Robin makes a bad decision that almost costs him his life.(I take requests if you want!)





	1. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little after Lucina tries to kill Robin(lol)
> 
> Based on the song Like Real People Do by Hozier :)

For the past seven nights Robin had woken up at exactly 3:27am. It was always the same, never changing, never ceasing, no matter what he did the nightmare still invaded his mind. It was always there, awake, asleep, the images and feelings were always there. The warm tingling of magic sparking in his fingertips. The sudden gasp then bright blue eyes, questioning, hurting. Final choking words, words that seemed to pass right through Robin. Then his lifeless body on the ground, eyes closed and lips paled. A cackle that he felt coming from his throat but that he knew wasn’t his, and over and over the horrid whispers of  _ it’s all your fault it’s all your fault it’s all your fault. . . _

Robin would always jolt awake, heart racing, sweat clinging to his forehead. Then, after a moment of gasping, panic would seize his chest. His breath would suddenly stop and his eyes would shoot to the left. Yet every time he looked Chrom would be there, his chest rising and falling steadily. And Robin would exhale again, clutching his chest then intertwining his fingers into his damp hair and tugging as if he could somehow pull the thoughts and sounds and feelings from his brain. Eventually, after moments of vivid images, his hands would fall into his lap and he would stare at them, disgusted. Those were the hands that killed his best friend, his leader, his inspiration. His everything. 

Hours would pass and Robin wouldn’t move, but after a while he was usually able to convince himself that it was just a nightmare(even though he knew in his gut that it wasn’t). Then, slowly, careful not to jostle the cot too much, he would lay back down, staring at the blank ceiling of their tent and sneaking glances at Chrom’s peaceful face, waiting for the sun to rise. But on that seventh night, after what felt like hours of staring at his hands, Robin couldn’t take it anymore. 

Slowly, he detangled his limbs from Chrom’s and slipped out of their cot. He silently pulled on his boots and grabbed his cloak, glancing back at Chrom once before pushing his way out of the tent’s entry. The cool air hit him like a wall and he took a shaky breath, glancing up at the night sky. The stars twinkled down on him, so peaceful and unbothered. He wished he could disappear into those stars. 

_ Maybe everyone would be better off without me. Maybe I’m the thing that has caused all their suffering, their pain. If what Lucina says is true. . .  _

Robin’s head gave one painful throb and he hissed as his vision blurred around the edges. He couldn’t stay there. He couldn’t risk their lives, he couldn’t risk Chrom’s life. . .

“Robin? Robin?!” 

Suddenly Chrom came crashing out of their tent, Falchion in hand, hair a disheveled mess, eyes wide and panicked. 

Robin hadn’t realized that he had been walking away from their tent until the sight of Chrom stopped him in his tracks. The blue eyed man stilled when he saw Robin a few paces away, his mouth opening, then closing. For a minute they just stared at each other, then in a couple long strides Chrom was there, trembling slightly. He sheathed Falchion and his hand quickly came up. Robin couldn’t help himself as he flinched away from it, and hurt instantly flashed in Chrom’s eyes. He swiftly lowered his hand, pretending to be unbothered by Robin’s reaction. 

“Robin, what is it? What’s wrong?” Chrom asked softly, eyes shining with concern. 

For a moment, everything was still. Robin silently stared up into crystal clear blue eyes. The first thing he ever saw of Chrom, the first thing he really fell in love with. They really were the windows to Chrom’s soul, revealing his every emotion and shining brighter than the sky above. For a moment Robin forgot all the thoughts that had been clouding his brain and instead focused on those two beautiful eyes. 

But then his head throbbed and his fingers tingled and Chrom’s lifeless body was all he could see. He dropped his head, feeling himself shy back even more. 

“Nothing. I just. . . I needed some fresh air,” he willed his voice to come out even but he heard it waver. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, clenching his hands into fists. 

Silence filled the air. 

Then, oh so slowly, Chrom inched forward, bringing his hand to Robin’s face once again, but this time Robin didn’t draw back. Cautiously, Chrom brushed his index finger under Robin’s chin, forcing his head to lift. Even though the interaction was brief, it sent a shiver down Robin’s spine and he once again found himself staring into those mesmerizing eyes.

“Robin, please. You were there for me when Emm. . . When I couldn’t. . . After we defeated the Mad King. I want to be there for you now.” His voice was low, barely audible. Robin felt his gaze waver, hating how much Chrom cared, hating how he couldn’t let anything go, how he could read Robin’s every emotion like a book. It was something Robin admired normally, but in that moment it didn’t feel deserved. 

“It’s just a nightmare. A silly nightmare that I can’t seem to shake,” Robin said, trying to keep his voice nonchalant and even forcing out a dry laugh. 

Chrom, of course, wasn’t buying it. 

“What’s the nightmare about?”

Robin closed his eyes briefly and once again only saw a lifeless body. He clenched his jaw, willing it all away. He shouldn’t put his burdens on Chrom, not when he already had so much on his shoulders. . .

Robin hadn’t realized his eyebrows had been pulled together until Chrom’s thumb smoothed the crease between them. Slowly, his eyes reopened as Chrom’s thumb traced along his forehead down to cup his cheek. He felt Chrom swipe away a tear he hadn’t even realized had escaped. He brought his eyes up to see something on Chrom’s face that made his knees weak. His eyes were soft, his eyebrows pulled slightly together, his lips upturned into a small sad smile. He waited, not saying anything. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Robin took a deep breath. Chrom pulled his hand back, leaving a cool spot on Robin’s skin. . 

“It’s my fault Chrom. It’s my fault that you’re here in this position, and it’s my fault that Lucina had to come from the future.”

When Chrom didn’t say anything he decided to continue. 

“I have this recurring nightmare. A dream where I. . . where I. . . where you are no longer living. And it’s my fault. It’s all my fault. And I can’t help but feel that this- this nightmare is more than just a dream,” he once again found it impossible to look Chrom in the eyes. “Whether it’s a dream or not, I can’t, I won’t just sit around and pretend like it never happened. Because the Shepherds, well they would be lost without you. And Lissa, you are the only family she has left. I couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you, if I were the reason that something happened to you-”

He was cut off by warm lips pressing against his. It was the smallest kiss, mostly just made to shut Robin up, but it was all he needed. Even though they had kissed countless times before, it was still enough to make Robin’s heart pound, his stomach flutter, and his entire body break into goosebumps. He lived for that feeling, for Chrom’s soft lips and his fresh scent that seemed to envelope Robin’s every sense. So when Chrom pulled back, he couldn’t hold back a sob. Robin knew what made him the most upset about the nightmare. The fact that he couldn’t lose that feeling, and he knew it was so selfish but Chrom was his light, his purpose. Without him he would be lost, he would be nothing. 

“I can’t lose you Chrom, I can’t,” he choked, trying to swallow his tears. “If leaving, if  _ dying  _ means that you get to live, I will risk it. I can’t lose you, Chrom. None of us can-”

“And what about me?” 

Chrom’s harsh tone cut through Robin like a shard of ice. 

“Don’t I get a say in this? Robin, without you, I don’t think any of us would be as successful as we have been. To be completely honest, I don’t think I would be here, alive and well. After. . .” he clenched his jaw, “After Emmeryn’s death, I was lost. No one could help me find my way again. But then there you were. As much as I sometimes wished that you weren’t, you were always there. And you helped me remember that even after hardships life can still be worth living, worth fighting for.” 

Robin didn’t know when Chrom had grabbed his shoulders but his fingers dug into Robin’s skin. 

“Robin, I can’t live without you. And I don’t care what you think, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.” His hands slid down Robin’s arms to clutch his hands. His eyes dropped, but only for a moment. When he looked back up, his jaw was set and his eyes were blazing. Robin recognized the look because he had seen it countless times before. Determination. 

“I love you Robin. I knew it from the day I first found you on that field. You make me feel like no one ever has before.”

For a moment, as they stared at each other, and it felt like the rest of the world fell away. It was just them, hands desperately clutching one another as if it was the only thing keeping them away from the dark. 

“Chrom. . .” Robin’s voice came out gruff as he shifted forward, leaning his forehead against his counterpart. “I love you too.” 

And then they were kissing again, melding into one. That desperate feeling of clinging to life, of trying to escape the darkness together. Every inch of pain, of desperation, of love was poured into that kiss. Chrom tangled his fingers into Robin’s hair and Robin sighed against Chrom’s lips, pulling him close before burrowing his head into his neck. 

“Promise you’ll never leave me,” Chrom whispered against his hair. Robin once again felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. 

“I promise.”

And he wanted to believe that his words were the truth, but deep down he knew that they weren’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn who? I don't know her sorry
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place right after the war with Gangrel when they all have a moment of peace. This one is a lot more of a slow burn! 
> 
> Based off the song Breathe by Mako
> 
> Hope you enjooooooy :)

Chrom sat at the head table, eyes scanning the crowd and knee bouncing up and down. The festival had been going on for at least an hour and Robin still wasn’t there yet. Chrom was starting to think that maybe he decided not to come. 

“Chrom who are you looking for?” Lissa, who was sitting next to him sipping punch, asked. 

“What? Oh, uh, nobody,” even as he said it his eyes scanned the crowd once again. 

Lissa rolled her eyes. 

“Puhleeeease. It’s so obvious that you’re looking for someone!” she cried, slamming down her punch rather dramatically. When Chrom didn’t say anything she continued. “Who’s the lucky lady? Olivia? Cordelia? Oh, oh I know! Sumia! She’s been eyeing you all night!”

“Lissa please! Keep your voice down,” Chrom growled, face growing warm. Sumia was only a few paces away and he casually glanced over to see if she had heard anything. When she realized he caught her staring she quickly turned, cheeks turning bright pink. It didn’t seem like she had heard anything, though, and Chrom exhaled through his teeth.

“C’mon Chrom. You can tell me. I’m your little sis, if you can’t tell me then who can you tell?” she whined, shaking Chrom’s shoulder. He instinctively jerked away, grabbing his arm defensively and shooting her a look. She scooted closer, clearly unbothered by his reaction, her eyes widening. After a moment of intense staring, he sighed, breaking away.

“Fine. If you must know,” he took a deep breath, scanning the crowd one final time before leaning back towards Lissa, keeping his voice low. “I’m looking for-”

“Chrom.”

Chrom lept out of his chair, knocking it backwards and spilling Lissa’s punch all over the table. Immediately he felt his cheeks grow warm as he scrambled to pick up the fallen glass and soft laughter filled the air. 

“Did I really surprise you that much?” Robin’s teasing voice caused Chrom’s blush to deepen.

“No! No, I was just. . .” Chrom was unable to finish his thought as his breath caught in his throat. He felt his mouth fall open slightly as he took in Robin’s every feature. The tactician’s normally tousled white hair was styled back, something Chrom had never seen but really, really enjoyed. He was wearing a deep red velvet jacket with a black undershirt, very unlike the robe and tunic he usually wore. It made his pale skin and dark eyes shine brighter than usual. For some reason there was a tugging feeling in Chrom’s gut, but he ignored it, straightening up and clearing his throat. 

“Robin, I was just. . . I’m really glad you came,” he said softly. Beside him he heard Lissa make a strangled noise. At the time he didn’t think much of it, but looking back he realized she must have seen the way he had been looking at Robin and suddenly realized who Chrom had been anxiously waiting for.

“Yeah, I was not entirely sure I was going to make an appearance, but after all the effort Lissa went through in finding me a new outfit, I decided it was best I show it off,” at this he looked at Lissa. “I really like it a lot, thank you.”

Lissa beamed. 

“I’m glad you like it!” she responded, pausing and glancing sideways at Chrom who was still gawking at Robin. When no one else said anything, she continued. “You look really great.”

Again, silence. 

“Chroooom,” she said through clenched teeth, elbowing Chrom in the side roughly. Grunting, he doubled over, finally tearing his eyes away from Robin. 

“What was that for!?” he huffed. 

Lissa shot him another look, her body fidgeting. She was trying to send a secret message, one that Chrom clearly wasn’t picking up. 

“Doesn’t Robin look nice?” she hissed, eyebrows raising. 

Chrom’s eyes drifted back to the man in front of him and he once again felt like his heart was in his throat. He swallowed hard. 

“Y-yeah. He does.”

Robin’s gaze dropped and Chrom could have sworn his cheeks flushed for a moment. 

“You do too,” Robin said gently and Chrom looked down at his own navy suit. 

“Thanks.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Lissa cleared her throat, trying to smother her smirk as she felt she already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. . 

“Well, it looks like the ceremonial dance is about to start. Chrom do you know who you’re going to ask to dance?”

Chrom was disappointed when Robin turned his head away, looking down, clearly feeling awkward about Lissa’s question. Chrom pursed his lips, examining the way Robin’s shoulders were suddenly very tensed, before letting out a big sigh, deflating. 

“To be honest, not really.” 

That was a total lie. Chrom had dreamed of dancing with Robin since the first day the festival had been announced. Being close to him, examining each color hidden in his eyes, breathing in is piney scent. . . 

“Well, I can think of a couple of girls who are dying to dance with you,” Robin said, breaking Chrom out of his trance. Robin’s face was light and teasing, but Chrom could have sworn he saw some disappointment hidden in those dark eyes. 

“I doubt that,” Chrom snorted extra loud for effect, hoping Robin could catch onto Chrom’s not-so-subtle hint that he didn’t care what girls wanted to dance with him. When Robin only flashed a dry smile before turning back to the crowd, Chrom cringed. He opened his mouth to say more, but then decided to abort and instead came to stand next to his friend. Together they stared out at the mingling crowd in silence. 

For the first time that night, Chrom allowed his mind to wander to his elder sister. He was grateful to see all the smiling faces, he really was, but they also made his heart throb. He knew it had felt like an eternity since the people of Ylisse were happy, carefree, and he knew they deserved peace, but he wished it didn’t have to be under these circumstances. Without Emm there to see that all her efforts finally paid off it just. . . 

“Doesn’t feel right,” Chrom blurted before he could stop himself. He quickly bit his tongue, wishing he hadn’t said anything as Robin turned towards him, curiosity and concern etched on his face. 

“What is it Chrom?” 

Chrom closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply, unsure of whether or not to tell Robin what he was thinking. But then his mind went to all those long nights, where Robin let Chrom take all his anger out on him in sparring, where Robin brought him his favorite foods when he knew Chrom couldn’t sleep, where Robin would tactfully steer conversations in different directions when they started to get too painful for Chrom. Where Robin was there, always there, and Chrom knew he could tell him anything . So he unclenched his jaw and let himself be vulnerable for a moment. 

“I know this festival is supposed to be a celebration of winning the war but. . . I just can’t help but feel like I shouldn’t be celebrating. Not when Emm is. . .” 

Chrom went quiet, still not able to fully talk about Emmeryn’s death. Beside him, he felt Robin’s hand twitch against his. 

“I’m so sorry Chrom,” Robin said quietly, so quiet Chrom thought he had imagined it. “I know it doesn’t feel fair that your sister isn’t here to see everyone celebrate, but I’m sure she’s watching over us right now, probably smiling, probably wondering why her little brother hasn’t picked a partner to share the ceremonial dance with,” Chrom’s cheeks twitched as Robin shot him a teasing smile. Then his face fell serious again, and his eyes locked with Chrom’s as he continued. “Her sacrifice was not worth nothing. These people here, they loved her, and now they love you, because of her sacrifices. They know you both risked everything to help them.” Robin’s voice got even softer. “Y-you have been through so much, yet here you are, wearing a brave face and doing what you think is right. They admire you for that,” a pause, “I admire you for that.”

Chrom’s eyes prickled as he stared down at Robin’s sad smile. His heart gave a painful thud. How was it that Robin knew just what to say to make him feel better?

Electricity sparked between their hands, and slowly, Chrom felt his eyes slip down to their fingers, barely an inch apart, and he wanted nothing more than to close that gap, to clutch Robin’s slender hand in his own, to kiss it and hold it close to his heart. 

He took that surge of confidence and rode it. 

“Robin, would you like to-”

“Chrom!” he was cut off by Sumia, who was running up the couple of stairs that separated them from everyone else. In classic Sumia style, she tripped on the last stair. Chrom rushed to catch her. 

“Sumia! Are you alright?” he asked, quickly helping her back to her feet. She was blushing furiously. 

“Y-yes, I’m okay. I’m just not used to wearing a long dress is all,” she gushed, trying to compose herself. As she continued on to talk about heels and dresses and hair Chrom found his eyes wandering back to where Robin had been standing, but he wasn’t there anymore. Chrom’s heart sank as he turned back to Sumia. 

“So, anyway. I was hoping that you would- I don’t know that maybe we could- we could dance together?” 

Chrom didn’t think he had ever seen her so red. 

He smiled softly.

“Sure, Sumia. I would like that a lot,” he shoved away all thoughts of Robin as he led Sumia down to the dance floor. Everyone cleared the dance floor for the ceremonial dance(a dance that was supposed to be a sort of segway into other dances, but that was basically just everyone watching Chrom and his partner for a few awkward minutes) and the music began. As Chrom and Sumia swayed and twirled together, Chrom couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. He kept seeing Robin’s small smile, kept hearing his light laugher, kept feeling their fingers brush together. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to how much different the dance would have felt if he had gotten to share it with his closest friend. 

When the dance was over everyone applauded and Chrom excused himself with intentions of finding Robin, when Cordelia stopped him in his tracks and asked for a dance. He liked Cordelia well enough, and he definitely wasn’t one to turn a friend down, so he agreed and went through the same process again. And again. And again. And again. Until finally he managed to slip away, claiming he needed to use the restroom. He scanned the room over and over, hoping to spot Robin on his way out, but had no luck. Defeated, he huffed, walking out of the crowded ballroom and into the dimly lit hallway outside. He tugged at his collar, irritated that he once again had lost track of Robin, when he suddenly stopped. A few paces ahead of him was none other than the tactician himself, slumped on the ground with his back to the wall, his knees pulled to his chest, and his head resting in his hands. Chrom’s heartbeat quickened and he straightened, trying to readjust his suit.

“Robin?” he asked cautiously, carefully approaching his friend. Robin’s head snapped up and he jumped to his feet, face immediately flushing. Chrom stepped a little closer. “Are you alright?” 

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. 

“Oh, Chrom. Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded weakly. Chrom narrowed his eyes, stepping even closer. 

“Then why aren’t you in the ballroom?”

Robin shrunk against the wall a little, but his eyes held steady.

“Why aren’t  _ you _ in the ballroom?”

“I just needed a break is all,” Chrom shrugged before becoming suspicious again. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

Robin pinched his nose, closing his eyes for a moment, before collecting himself, straightening and smoothing down his jacket. Clearly, something major was bothering him. 

“I was just heading out,” he finally said, and he sounded sincere. Panic seized Chrom. He had hardly seen Robin all night and the thought of him leaving was overbearing. What about their dance? Before Chrom could stop himself he reached out and grabbed Robin’s wrist. 

“Wait, you just got here! Don’t you want to dance with anyone?” 

Robin stared down at his wrist, startled, and Chrom quickly let go. 

“I mean, can’t I at least get you some champagne?” Chrom tried weakly, clenching his hands into fists to resist the urge to touch Robin again. 

“Well,” Robin lifted his eyes back up and examined Chrom’s expression. Something in it must have been convincing because Robin sighed, defeated. “Alright. Just one glass though.” 

Chrom grinned, practically dragging Robin back into the ballroom. Once they were there, he headed straight for the champagne, hoping no one would stop them on the way. Luckily, no one did, and Chrom smiled back at Robin, handing him a glass. Together, they sipped their drinks, tucked away in a dimly lit corner so no one would notice them. They talked about old memories while on the road, reminiscing on the good and the bad, all the while observing their friends. They huddled close together to watch as Gaius casually slipped all the chocolate into his bag. Then, when Stahl forced him to put at least a few back, placing his hands on his hips like a mother scolding a toddler, they both had to clamp their mouths shut so they wouldn’t laugh too loud. Their drinks were gone quicker than Chrom would have liked, and eventually they just found themselves getting lost in one another’s eyes. Chrom never wanted to look away. 

“Dance with me,” it was more of a statement rather than a question. Robin’s eyebrows shot up and Chrom immediately wished he could take it back. 

“I mean, only if you want to. You don’t have to-”

Robin cut him off by quickly grabbing his hand. Actually his hand. Not his wrist. Their fingers intertwined and Chrom was pleasantly surprised by how well their hands fit together. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. 

“I would love to,” Robin whispered and Chrom felt like his heart might explode. “It’s just. . . I don’t know how to dance. That’s why I almost didn’t come, I don’t want to make anyone, especially not you, look bad.” 

Chrom felt Robin begin to pull away but Chrom only tightened his grip on their hands. Once again, Robin looked surprised. 

“I don’t care if I look bad. Robin, I want to dance with you, and only you.”

Chrom wasn’t entirely sure where this confidence was coming from. It might have been the champagne warming his insides or Robin’s soft hand in his, but either way he was happy he was finally able to admit the way he felt. 

Robin’s expression melded into something Chrom had never seen before. 

“Okay.”

And that was all Chrom wanted to hear. In an instant he was tugging Robin out onto the dance floor. Around them, couples paused, surprised to see the prince and his tactician holding hands. 

“Are you sure about this?” Robin whispered as Chrom pulled him a little closer. Unlike Chrom, Robin was unable to ignore the distasteful looks and idle whispers. He hated the attention, the judging eyes and obvious skepticism of why Chrom would ever choose a  _ tactician _ as a dance partner.

Chrom could feel Robin’s suddenly tenseness, his flushing cheeks and shining eyes. He knew people were looking. He knew they were talking. He didn’t care. Chrom gently brushed Robin’s chin so he was forced to look away from all the people. 

“I have never been so sure of something in my life.”

Carefully, Chrom moved Robins hands to be around his neck and he hesitantly put his hands on Robins waist. Beneath Chrom’s fingertips, he felt Robin tremble.

“Is this okay?” he whispered quietly. 

Robin smiled softly, nodding, and for the millionth time that night, Chrom felt like his heart was in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. But it was the best feeling in the world. 

As they swayed together, Robin’s hands brushed against Chrom’s neck sending goosebumps across his entire body. He leaned forward, breathing it in, never wanting the moment to end. 

Around them, everyone went back to their own business. 

“You’re not such a bad dancer,” Chrom smirked, loving the way Robin’s cheeks were slowly turning pink. 

“Only because I have a great teacher,” despite his flustered demeanor, Robin was still quick on his toes. Chrom only laughed, pulling Robin even closer. And as everyone danced around them, Chrom could only see Robin, and as he looked down at him he realized something. He had never felt this way before. Not when dancing with Sumia or Cordelia or Olivia or Maribelle or anyone else. He realized, with sudden insight, that he liked Robin. Like, a lot. More than he had ever liked anyone before. And he knew, watching Robin smile in front of him, that he would give anything to see that smile for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly Chrom and Robin have the hots for each other but they're too afraid to really admit it. For some reason in my mind Chrom is the confident one in the relationship even though he is not very smooth in the actual game at all ahaha. 
> 
> Also sorry if it sort of jumps around a lot I had a lot of content I wanted to put into this one.
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a brilliant idea from Daraen's descendant

Chrom still wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened. He had replayed the events over and over, wondering where he went wrong, what he missed. Yet every time it was the same, and the throbbing in his heart never seemed to cease. At least, not since that day. 

Robin had been clever, quick on his toes. Chrom had been. . . less so. On that fateful day, when Chrom and his allies had to choose between giving up the fire emblem or freeing his older sister, he was torn. He knew what Emm wanted him to do, he knew that she and countless others believed that the fire emblem was the key to peace, and if they gave it up all hope would be gone. But on the other hand, that was his older sister. The one that used to read him stories and stroke his hair until he fell asleep. That would sneak into the kitchen at night and make chocolate chip cookies with Lissa. That taught Chrom to listen to his heart. The sister that he had looked up to his entire life. In his mind, nothing, not even the fire emblem, was worth losing that. But just as he opened his mouth to tell Gangrel exactly that, Robin stepped in front of him. 

“Take me instead.”

Chrom couldn’t help as his jaw fell open. In front of them Gangrel threw back his head, roaring with laughter. 

“And why would a scrawny little boy like you be more valuable than the fire emblem or more worthwhile than killing the exalt?” the Mad King asked mockingly, a little twinkle of amusement in his eyes. 

Robin paused, then took a deep breath. 

“I have something better. Something that Plegia has been looking for.”

Chrom noticed the slight twitch of Robin’s hands as he rubbed his mark, the mark of Grima that was etched on the back of his hand. Aversa, who had been hovering silently in the back, also must have noticed, as her expression changed ever-so-slightly. 

Gangrel scratched his chin, almost thoughtfully. 

“Do you care to share what it is?”

Robin pursed his lips for a moment.

“It could be the key to you winning the war. I can’t say exactly what it is. . . But it’s something you want. You just have to trust me.”

Once again Gangrel began to laugh, a chilling sound, but this time Aversa stepped forward, silencing him. 

“This boy. . . I believe he is telling the truth.”

The Mad King gawked at her. 

“You can’t be serious?! You want us to let the exalt  _ and _ the fire emblem go just for this pipsqueak?!”

“It won’t matter if they have the fire emblem, or the exalt. No. If this boy is who I think he is, it won’t matter what Ylisse has. Plegia will be unstoppable,” Aversa’s eyes shone with hunger. “He is the key to everything we have ever dreamed of. I promise, as long as he is on our side, we will never have to worry about Ylisseans again.”

King Gangrel’s eyes narrowed. Chrom, who had been frozen behind Robin this whole time, pulled his eyebrows together. Why did these people seem to think Robin was more valuable than the exalt or the fire emblem? What had Robin been hiding from him?

“You promise?”

Aversa smiled coyly, stroking his arm. 

“I promise,” she purred. And that seemed to be enough for the Mad King. 

“Alrighty then,” Gangrel shrugged, waving at his soldiers to grab Robin. “Take the boy and then we’ll be on our way.”

The soldiers began to move forward and Chrom was finally able to break from his trance.

“Wait!” he lunged forward, grabbing Robin’s arm. “Robin, what are you doing?” 

Robin turned, surprised, as if he had forgotten that Chrom and the Shepherds had been standing behind him this whole time. 

“Chrom I-”

“You can’t leave us! We need you,” this time Chrom’s voice was a little more desperate as the Plegian soldiers grew closer. “Robin,  _ I  _ need you.”

Robin’s face twisted with anguish, then formed into a deep frown, eyes shining, and finally his expression melded into something soft yet determined. 

“You don’t need me. You need your older sister,” he said gently. Then, a smile. His mouth opened but the soldiers roughly grabbed him before any words formed. 

“No! Wait-!” Chrom lunged again but this time someone was holding him back. So there was nothing Chrom could do but watch in horror as Robin was dragged away. 

“Don’t even think about following us, princeling, or you and all your friends will be dead before you can even blink,” Aversa spat before turning and following the others. And then they were gone. And Chrom’s heart was splitting in two. 

~~~

It had been five days, three hours, and forty-two minutes since Robin had been taken. And there wasn’t a second that went by when Chrom didn’t think about him, didn’t replay the events of that day over and over until he thought he was going to pull his hair out. He was extremely grateful that they had safely gotten Emm back, and that the fire emblem was still in tact, but with each passing second he was thinking that giving up Robin was the worst mistake he had ever made. 

Chrom realized that Robin was like the sun. He didn’t realize how nice it was having Robin around until he was gone. 

Not that Chrom hadn’t appreciated Robin, because he had, with every fiber of his being, it was just he didn’t realize exactly how much he relied on the smaller boy. 

Robin was like Chrom’s rock, his stabilizer, his constant reminder that life was. . . well, worth living. Robin made each mundane daily task seem fun, made every meal taste better, made every joke seem funnier and each day seem brighter. . . 

And with each passing moment, as Chrom seemed to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness, everyone else’s moods got lighter and lighter. The Shepherds were upset, of course, but they trusted Robin and the decision he made. They were grateful to have their exalt back, and as they ventured back to Ylisse, their moods continued to get better. And for some reason that was only drawing Chrom farther down. 

“Chrom? Can I come in?” Emmeryn’s gentle voice rang through the small crack of Chrom’s tent. He jerked up, smoothing down the hair he had tangled in his fingers, before clearing his throat. 

“Sure.” 

His elder sister gracefully stepped inside of his tent before straightening and folding her fingers together. She looked very out of place in Chrom’s dingy, dark tent. 

He stared at her for a moment, his heart aching slightly at her sunken in cheekbones and bruised face. She gave him a thoughtful look. 

“How are you faring, Chrom?”

He dropped his eyes, unable to meet her sympathetic gaze. 

“I- I’m alright,” he raked a hand through his hair again. 

“Chrom. . .”

“No, really, Emm, I’m okay-”

He was cut off by Emmeryn stepping closer, her delicate fingers lifting his chin so he was forced to meet her eyes. 

“I know how hard the past few days have been for you,” she said slowly, her hands adjusting Chrom’s collar before falling to her sides. She waited. 

Finally, Chrom sighed, deflating. 

“I. . . I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I can’t think straight. I can’t be grateful that you’re alive and we still have the fire emblem, not when Robin is out there, not when he’s being. . . he’s being. . . ”

Chrom couldn’t form the words but she nodded, as if understanding. 

“I just. . . I need to know he’s okay. It’s my fault he’s there. . . a-and I. . . I. . .”

Chrom couldn’t help as a small sob escaped his lips. Silently, Emmeryn opened her arms, and without a moment's hesitation Chrom fell into them. He cried quietly in his sisters arms, his whole body trembling. She just rubbed circles on his back, shushing him gently and stroking back his hair. 

“Emm, I love him. And now he’s gone,” Chrom gasped, desperately clutching the front of his sister’s shirt. 

“I know Chrom, I know. . .”

“That’s why I have to get him back. I have to. I can’t live without him.”

“I know that too. And I know that nothing I say is going to stop you. So that is why I came here to wish you luck, and to tell you to be safe.”

Chrom pulled back, eyes searching her face. She gave him a small sad smile. 

“I love you, little prince. Now go and bring Robin to us so I can finally get to know the boy who has won my brother’s heart.”

~~~

Chrom had made it to Plegia in a little less than a week. Once there, he slipped through the town in the dead of night and made it all the way to the palace. He silently snuck into a garrison, knocking a few guards unconscious and borrowing their clothes. Once that was done, he easily got down to the prison cells. It was almost too easy, but he wasn’t complaining. Once in the dark, dank prison, he quickly searched each cell, cursing when all of them were empty. He almost left, wanting to search a different area. . .

But then he heard the screams. 

The horrible, wretched screams that made his knees weak and his stomach roll. He didn’t even realize he was sprinting until he was suddenly at Robin’s cell.

Robin was on the ground thrashing, his eyes closed, his screams loud, tears leaving streaks down his face. 

“Chrom! Chrom, please, Chrom. . .”

And then Chrom was there, scooping Robin into his arms and touching his face, his hair, his chest, whispering ‘I’m here’ over and over until the screams began to subside and the whimpering turned to calmed breathing, and Robin’s eyes fluttered open, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

Immediately, Robin yelped yanking his body out of Chrom’s arms and then wincing at the sudden movement. A lump formed in Chrom’s throat, and he watched helplessly as realization dawned on Robin’s face. 

“C-Chrom?”

His scratchy voice made Chrom’s heart lurch, and he swallowed hard. He could only nod. 

Then Robin was throwing himself back into Chrom’s arms, nearly knocking Chrom on his back. 

“Chrom, oh Chrom. Why did you come here? Why did you risk it? You’re so stupid, what if you were caught?” Robin’s protests were very half hearted as his words were taken over by sobs. And Chrom couldn’t help as his own tears finally spilled over as he held Robin tightly against his chest.

“Because I could never win a battle without my trusty tactician at my side,” Chrom joked, hoping to cover up the way his voice warbled. Robin snorted weakly, squeezing Chrom tighter. 

“Thank you, Chrom. Thank you for finding me.”

~~~

Getting Robin out was almost easier than breaking in. Once again, though, Chrom couldn’t complain, and he exhaled gladly once they were outside of Plegia’s borders. All relief was quickly ripped away though when they emerged into the shining moonlight and Chrom finally had a clear view of Robin’s face. Or, well, what was his face. It was now covered in bruises and grime, his lip split, blood staining his usually spotless tunic. Chrom tried to tell himself to control his anger as he supported Robin, but he felt it sizzling, burning a thousand degrees inside of him.

Those Plegians were going to pay. 

“What is it Chrom?” Robin rasped, his eyebrows knotted and lips turned downward. Chrom glanced down at him and immediately softened. How, at a time like this, could Robin be worrying about anything other than himself? Chrom nearly chuckled. 

“Nothing,” he shook his head, willing the boiling emotions away and pulling Robin’s weight higher up onto his shoulder. He had offered to carry Robin, but Robin refused, insisting he was well enough to walk. Chrom bit his tongue, instead hoisting Robin’s left arm across his shoulders and supporting him as they hobbled across the uneven sand. And they had made good progress until Chrom couldn’t stand to see Robin stumble or wince or clench his jaw anymore. So he loudly announced that he was tired, using himself as an excuse to stop because he knew Robin was too stubborn to admit he was in pain. The relief was clearly written all over Robin’s face, though, as Chrom gently helped him to the ground and began setting up a tent. 

Chrom continued to sneak glances at Robin and even ventured to start a conversation. It ended quickly though, and Robin went back to staring at his hands. Eventually, the sun went down and they retreated to their tent. Chrom tried to get Robin to eat something, but he turned green even just thinking about food, so Chrom gave up quickly. Instead, he offered Robin his sleep shirts. 

Robin stared at it, eyes wide. 

“N-no it’s okay, really. I can’t take your clothing-”

Chrom scoffed.. 

“Please. You should change out of your tunic.”

Robin shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s not that bad. After all, it is my own blood-”

Chrom winced and Robin stopped short. After a moment of pursing his lips, Robin took the shirt and turned away. Chrom followed suit, wanting to give Robin some privacy, however when his friend suddenly hissed through his teeth in pain, Chrom instinctually whipped around. 

And he was unable to stop himself as he gasped. 

Robin’s entire torso was covered in marks. In strange Plegian symbols that had either been burned or carved into Robin’s skin. 

Robin turned, holding the shirt defensively against his skin, biting his lip and pulling his eyebrows together. His face turned pink. 

“I-I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt that bad, really-”

But Chrom couldn’t help as his feet closed the small gap between them. He ignored Robin’s half hearted protests and gently pushed Robin’s hands down, examining the marks across his chest. There was hardly an inch of skin that wasn’t swollen, bruised, or bleeding. Chrom’s fingertips gently brushed the front of Robin’s chest and he hated the way Robin flinched back. 

“I’m going to kill those disgusting Plegian dastards,” Chrom snarled, anger boiling hot and strong in his chest once again. He hated that Robin was clearly in constant pain, hated that they forever marked his body in this way, hated them for everything they put Robin through. . .

“Please don’t,” Robin whispered, his gaze falling. Chrom froze. “They-This- It isn’t what you think. And they’re not worth your time.”

“What do you mean?!” Chrom reeled and Robin flinched again. Chrom inhaled sharply, closing his eyes to calm his nerves, before trying again, softer this time. “Robin, this is not okay.”

Robin yanked the sleep shirt over his head, covering the majority of the marks. Even though Chrom was still furious, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge in his chest as he noticed the way his shirt hung off Robin’s body, a little too long, since Chrom was taller than Robin. 

“Just drop it, okay?”

And Chrom would have protested more if Robin hadn’t looked so exhausted. So instead of fighting back, he just pursed his lips, clenching his jaw, before deflating. He sunk down onto the edge of Robin’s cot, suddenly feeling very tired. 

“What were they doing to you Robin?”

Robin paused, looking up briefly before sinking down next to Chrom. He sighed. 

“Did you find it. . . suspicious that it was so easy to free me from Plegia?”

Chrom thought for a moment, realizing how he had not seen a single Plegian in town or around the castle besides the ones he knocked out. And that Robin’s cell wasn’t locked up. He didn’t even have any restraints. No shackles, no rope, nothing. . . 

“I guess so.”

Robin chuckled, but it was without humor. 

“I think it’s because. . . because they wanted me to escape.”

Chrom’s eyebrows pulled together. 

“Why would they want that? I thought you were supposed to be their secret weapon or something.”

Robin nodded. 

“I was, I mean, I am. I guess, well, I can’t help but feel like they used me as much as they could. Like they completed what they wanted to do with me, and now it’s only a matter of time before I. . .” Robin trailed off, his eyes falling to the mark on the back of his hand. Chrom watched Robin through narrowed eyes.

“Before what?”

His white haired friend shifted, clearly a little uncomfortable. When it was clear that Robin didn’t want to say much more, Chrom scooted a little closer, turning he could face Robin more head on. He wanted Robin to feel comfortable, to trust him, to say anything he needed to around him. So he scooped up Robin’s hand, cradling it in both of his, and looking up at Robin with determination in his eyes. 

Robin stiffened, but Chrom ignored that. 

“You can tell me anything Robin. No matter what you say, no matter what you did or didn’t do, I’m not going to like you any less. I promise.”

Robin’s eyes began shining, and he tore his gaze away, his lips trembling slightly. 

“I-I have a connection. A connection to Aversa. To. . . to Plegia. And,” Robin’s voice dropped. “To Grima.”

Chrom couldn’t help as he flinched. Robin’s eyebrows drew together but he continued as if he didn’t notice. 

“It seems as though the fell dragon’s body is somehow connected to mine. And the Plegians, they were trying to strengthen that bond, to weaken my human body so I would be easier to take over. And. . . And I’m so scared. So scared to relax, to sleep, to do  _ anything _ . I feel like one wrong move and I’ll be lost.” he sucked in a big breath before continuing. “I’ve been fighting this fear for a long time, but it was only until a little before we saved the exalt that I realized just exactly what it all meant.”

Finally, Robin peaked up at Chrom through his thick eyelashes. Chrom stared back, his mouth opening but no words forming. Robin smiled sadly before pulling his hand out of Chrom’s grasp. 

“I am so sorry Chrom. I know I’m the last person you ever want to be friends with, or to even converse with. I- I was planning on telling you, eventually. I just. . . I was so scared that you would hate me. And I understand if you do. If I were you, I would probably run screaming, or just end me now before I’m lost to Grima.” Robin chuckled darkly, looking away before bringing his gaze back to Chrom. “Anyway, my point is I am so sorry. And to thank you for everything you have done for me so far. But I’m your enemy now, as much as I wish that I wasn’t, I am. So if you want to leave me here, I understand. If you never want to see me again, I understand. If you want to kill me, I’ll understand-”

“Robin, please stop.” 

Chrom finally found his voice, unable to listen to that nonsense anymore. 

“I could never, not in a million years, want to stop being your friend.” Chrom scooted closer, so close that he could see the faint flecks of scarlett in Robin’s shining eyes. He once again scooped up Robin’s hand in his own, his gaze flicking down, then back up. 

“Listen, it isn’t your fault that you are tied to the fell dragon. It isn’t your fault that the Plegians took you. It isn’t your fault that you don’t remember any of your past, so you need to stop beating yourself up about it. Because I know you, Robin. I know you would give anything to keep your friends safe. You’re loyal, brilliant, thoughtful, selfless, brave. . . Well I could go on forever. But most of all, you’re strong. No matter what happens, I know we can get through it, with you as the Robin that I know and love.”

Now it was Robin’s turn to be speechless. He sat, mouth open in shock, eyes wide. Chrom gave him a small smile. 

“I thought I lost you once, and I can’t go through that again,” Chrom looked at his hands cradling Robin’s and when he looked back up, he felt himself being pulled in by Robin’s dark eyes. 

“Chrom. . .” Robin said it so softly, but there was an edge to his voice. One that Chrom didn’t catch on to, not when Robin’s breath was tickling Chrom’s nose and he somehow smelled so sweet, almost like coconut, and his white hair was shining in the candlelight and his lips were slightly parted, looking so soft and enticing, drawing Chrom in. . . 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in, his eyes slipping shut. . .

He felt Robin leap up and Chrom drew back, his eyes shooting open. In front of him, Robin was beat red, unable to meet Chrom’s gaze.. 

And Chrom suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world. 

“Oh, gods, Robin, I-I’m so sorry! I thought, well, I thought that you-that we- I’m so stupid-” Chrom gushed, feeling heat crawling up his neck. Robin looked just about as red as he felt.

“I-I’m such an idiot, I thought, I mean I wanted. . .” Chrom huffed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “Can we just forget that I ever-”

“Chrom, it’s okay,” Chrom’s eyes shot back up to Robin standing in front of him. Robin looked unnerved as he stiffly sat back down on the cot. His eyes flicked to Chrom’s hand but he made no motion to grab it. “I- I want to. Trust me, I really, really want to,” Robin whispered, his eyes lifting again and locking with Chrom’s. For a moment they just stared at each other, Robin’s eyes a silent plea, before he sighed, suddenly drawing back into himself. “It’s just. . . Look at me. When I imagined our first kiss, I didn’t imagine it like this.”

Chrom started, and even though he understood the weight of Robin’s words, all he heard come out of his mouth was “You imagined our first kiss?”

Robin’s face suddenly flushed scarlett again. 

“I mean- I didn’t- you are. . .” he cringed, placing a hand over his forehead as if feeling very overwhelmed, before exhaling heavily. “Of course I did. You’re. . . I mean  _ look _ at you. You’re so charming and you don’t even realize it. You have this way of making everyone feel special, of making me feel special. You’re too kind yet passionate, so strong-willed yet gentle, so eager to help anyone in need. I’ve never met anyone like you, and you make me feel something that no one else does. But I always ignored that feeling, because why would  _ you _ like  _ me? _ I mean. . . Gods, Chrom, you’re so beautiful,” Robin trailed off, his voice getting softer and softer with each word. And even as Robin’s cheeks burned, he didn’t once take his eyes off of Chrom’s. And Chrom was sure Robin could hear his heart pounding, to sense the desire rolling off him in waves, to see the longing is his eyes. He wanted Robin, no he  _ needed _ Robin to know that he felt the same way. So he quietly reached out, wrapping one hand gingerly around Robin’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Robin, you are probably the one person in this world that I’m supposed to hate, but I just can’t. I could never.”

Robin laughed dryly, before his head dropped into his hands. Chrom leaned closer, gently brushing back Robin’s white hair. It was surprisingly soft. 

“Robin I don’t care that you’re tied to the Plegians, I don’t care that you’re supposed to be Grima’s vessel, I don’t care what anyone says or thinks about you. I know you, and until proven otherwise, I know that you’re the same old Robin I’ve grown to know and love.” 

Robin groaned softly, and when he lifted his eyes again Chrom saw the longing, the desire, etched in his every feature. It made his stomach swoop.

“You deserve better,” Robin whispered, his eyes shining. Chrom only shook his head. 

“I beg to differ. How did I get so lucky?”

And then Robin was throwing himself into Chrom’s arms and their lips were crashing together and it was better than anything Chrom ever could have imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this was kind of pulled from the depths of hell sorry
> 
> anyways, to Daraen's descendant, I hope you enjoyed! sorry it took me so long to write it hehe


	4. Blueberry Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give you all a little warning that this chapter does have very SLIGHT making out and implied stuff ahaha

The sun peeked through the heavy velvet curtains of Chrom’s bedroom, casting long rays across the floor and signaling the start of a new day. The light caused the Exalt and his husband to stir, but neither of them made a move to get out of bed which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Especially not for Chrom. Not when this was his favorite part of the day. Waking up next to Robin morning after morning never ceased to make Chrom’s heart flutter and his lips twitch. He relished the feeling that each new day brought, with Robin in his arms, their legs intertwined together, Robin’s head tucked perfectly beneath Chrom’s chin and his hands loosely gripping the front of Chrom’s shirt. Some mornings they would just lay like that for what felt like hours, neither one wanting to move, until one of them was finally summoned to an early morning meeting or breakfast with a colleague. 

On that morning, though, they had been awake for only a few moments when Robin began slowly detangling himself limb by limb. Chrom noticed, but didn’t make an effort to help as he wasn’t ready for the moment to be over. He felt Robin sit up next to him, then a gentle hand running through his hair. Robin hummed thoughtfully before his voice filled the quiet morning air.  


“Chrom? Can I ask you something?” 

Chrom, biting back a groan, finally lifted his head and cracked his eyelids open ever-so-slightly. He squinted against the harsh morning light, yawning before finally focusing on Robin sitting next to him. 

“What is it?” he responded, unable to keep the grogginess from his voice. Robin didn’t seem to notice, though, as he was too caught up in his own thoughts. It was clear he was nervous, because he kept fiddling with his wedding ring and avoiding Chrom’s curious gaze. That piqued Chrom’s interest, and after only a moment any previous tiredness he had felt was gone. He was sitting up straighter, his face morphing into one of concern, as he gently placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Robin, is everything okay?”

Robin’s eyes flicked to Chrom for a second before he huffed, slumping back against his pillows. 

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just. . . well. . . Ah, nevermind. It’s dumb.”

Chrom’s throat tightened as his nerves increased. It was all too common for Robin to cast his problems aside as if they were nothing. To ignore his aches and pains and feelings because he felt that they were some kind of burden. Chrom tried to conceal his growing panic as he inched a little closer. 

“Robin, you could never say anything dumb,” Chrom said slowly, nudging Robin lightly. When Robin only gave him a skeptical look, still unconvinced, Chrom scooted even closer, resting his cheek on Robin’s shoulder. “If it is dumb, I won’t laugh, I promise.”

A shadow fell over Robin’s face, his lips pursing together as he stared down at Chrom. Chrom stared back with big, clear blue eyes, his forehead creasing and his lips turning downward. They examined each other silently, Robin’s expression wavering, until he finally heaved a sigh and turned on his side so him and Chrom were face to face again. Chrom tried to give him an encouraging look. 

“Well. . .” Robin lifted a hand absentmindedly, brushing back some of Chrom’s hair before tucking his fingers against his chest, biting his lip. Chrom waited silently. “I was wondering if you knew how to make blueberry muffins.”

Chrom couldn’t help as he drew back, his eyebrows shooting up and a little surprised laugh escaping his mouth. Robin shot him a deadly glare but his cheeks slowly began turning pink. Chrom bit back his laughter as he responded.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that is the last thing I ever expected you to ask me,” he held up his hands up in surrender as he felt another laugh bubble up inside him. His words were the truth, but he was also overcome by hidden relief. Relief that it wasn’t something bigger, that it was just Robin being his normal, curious self. 

Robin rolled his eyes before leaning closer. 

“Well. . .?” he was looking expectantly at Chrom, seeming almost. . . eager. His expression made Chrom’s stomach swoop, and he strained to find his voice again, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to let his husband down. 

“Well. . . I’ve cooked only a few meals in my life and I’ve never really been a baker. . .”

There was a pause where Robin thought he might say more, but after a minute of silence, Robin sagged. 

“Oh, yeah,” the white haired boy said, his voice riddled with disappointment as he began shifting away, looking down. Guilt and panic suddenly seized Chrom’s chest and he caught the front of Robin’s shirt before he could pull too far back. Robin looked at him with surprise. 

“But I mean, yes,” Chrom blurted, not wanting to disappoint Robin and not wanting to end their time together. “Yeah, I know how to make blueberry muffins.”

Robin lit up again. 

“Really?”

Chrom fiddled with the collar of Robin’s shirt for a moment, heat crawling up his neck, before he finally found the courage to meet Robin’s dark eyes once more. He flashed an embarrassed smile.

“Ah. . . well, no. But we can try.”

Robin’s face turned sour for a moment, but when Chrom only smiled guiltily back, Robin shook his head, feigning annoyance before leaning closer. 

“Are you sure? You’re not too busy today?”

Chrom thought to all the meetings and paperwork and training he was supposed to do that day and paused, but only for half a heartbeat. 

“Not at all.”

At the moment, there was nothing Chrom wanted to do more than spend the day with Robin. He told himself that spending quality time with his husband was just as important as any council meeting, so he decided he would tell Frederick to cancel everything he was supposed to do that day because he was feeling ill. 

Robin’s face broke into a huge grin, one that made all the scheming to get out of work ten-thousand percent worth it. 

“Great,” Robin pecked Chrom on the lips before springing out of bed, pulling Chrom right along after him. 

~~~

Chrom hadn’t realized just how early in the morning it was until they were sneaking through the empty halls, the only sounds being their own footsteps and the faint chirping of birds outside. There was hardly another soul awake, and for half a second Chrom cursed Robin for being such an early riser. 

But then they got to the empty kitchens and he took it back, suddenly grateful that he and Robin were truly able to be alone. They paused, staring at the vast kitchen, before Robin glanced back at Chrom. 

“How is it that I’ve never been here before?” Robin asked, his voice laced with guilt and embarrassment. 

Chrom cocked his head, thinking that none of the other Shepherds would have ever felt guilty for never being in the kitchen before. Just Robin. And for some reason that made his chest swell with pride. 

“You were always needed elsewhere,” he responded softly, coming up behind Robin and wrapping his arms over his husband’s slender shoulders. He gently kissed Robin’s neck, willing away his guilt and pain and stress, and after only a few seconds Robin relaxed into him. His weight slumped against Chrom’s chest and his hands clutched the Exalt’s arms as he sighed heavily. For a moment they just stood, staring at the rising sun through the huge kitchen window, their hearts beating as one. Chrom began to think he wouldn't mind standing like that all day when he suddenly felt Robin shift. His smaller husband turned his head so he was able to more clearly up at Chrom, a lopsided smile playing on his lips.

“So, blueberry muffins? That means we probably need blueberries right?” Robin whispered, his breath tickling Chrom’s nose. Robin always smelled so sweet, almost like coconut, and it drove Chrom nuts. He couldn’t help himself as he craned his neck so their lips brushed lightly together. 

“Hmmm,” Chrom murmured, his eyes half closed and his lips turning upward. “You know, I think you’re probably right.”

Robin hummed thoughtfully, bringing one hand up to knot in Chrom’s hair and pulling back slightly. 

“And probably sugar,” Robin shifted his head, his lips pressing into Chrom’s jaw. Chrom’s breath hitched and he shivered involuntarily. “Lots and lots of sugar.” 

Robin’s hand slowly moved from Chrom’s hair, tracing the outline of his jaw before his fingers ran down the front of Chrom’s chest. For a moment Chrom forgot all about blueberry muffins as his entire body yearned for Robin. And as if reading his mind, Robin’s slender fingers tugged at the waistband of Chrom’s pants and Chrom inhaled sharply, his eyes slipping closed. . .

But then Robin was moving away. 

And Chrom suddenly felt very cold and very disappointed. 

“Right,” his voice fell flat and Robin glanced back at him, a smug smile playing on his lips. Chrom narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t help as his cheeks twitched. Curse Robin for being such a tease. 

“So what else do we need? Eggs? Flour? Milk?” Robin asked lightly, pulling Chrom’s attention back to the task at hand as he yanked open the refrigerator. Chrom moved to sit down on one of the seats surrounding the island in the center of the massive kitchen as Robin tossed some ingredients on the counter. 

“Yeah. You know,” he paused, plucking a blueberry from the plastic package and tossing it in his mouth. “You seem very knowledgeable for someone who supposedly doesn’t know how to make blueberry muffins.”

Robin stiffened, but only for a moment. 

“Well, I did my research,” he peeked over his shoulder, giving Chrom a sly look. “And I am a very good student, as you know.” 

The blueberry that was intended to go into Chrom’s mouth missed and hit his cheek instead as he stared wide eyed at Robin. Robin didn’t seem to notice though, or if he did, he didn’t show it as he scanned the shelves for any other ingredients they needed. Chrom cleared his throat, trying to recover as his cheeks burned. 

“Sure, sure. But when did you even find the time to read a book about baking?” 

Robin paused.

“Well, before all this,” he gestured around the castle, “it wasn’t always easy for me to sleep. So I often spent my nights reading instead.”

Chrom couldn’t help as he winced. He knew about Robin’s insomnia(often caused by horrible nightmares), but he never really realized the full extent of it. And when Robin didn’t care to elaborate more, Chrom didn’t ask. He was just glad that Robin’s slumber was hardly plagued with nightmares now that the war had ended. 

“Right,” Chrom’s voice was soft as he gave Robin a tender look. Robin only shook his head, not accepting the sympathy Chrom was trying to give. 

“It’s no big deal,” he paused, his hands hovering over another cabinet, before he turned, smiling again. Chrom noticed the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Now, what do we do first, all-knowing-muffin-maker?” Robin asked, trying to bring the light mood back again as he tossed Chrom a mixing bowl. Chrom examined Robin for a moment more, knowing his husband was trying just a bit too hard to change the subject, but then sighed. He didn’t want to get into it, not when Robin finally seemed to be getting better. So instead he plastered on a smile of his own. 

“Well,” Chrom stood, reaching for the bag of flour. “First you add a cup and a half of flour, and then. . .” 

Twenty minutes later the kitchen was a mess and the muffins were in the oven. Chrom had mostly just improvised, but Robin never questioned any of his instructions and even seemed to be taking mental notes at some points. It was actually very cute how serious he was taking all of it. 

“So, now we wait?” Robin asked, intently watching the muffins sitting in the oven. Chrom laughed lightly. 

“Yep, now we wait.”

They stood in silence for a moment watching the muffins slowly rise until Robin’s eyes flicked to Chrom. For a moment, he just examined Chrom’s every feature, and then his shoulders visibly sagged and he suddenly looked very, very tired. 

“Thank you. For teaching me, I mean. I know you probably have much better things to be doing right now,” Robin said softly, reaching out to squeeze Chrom’s hand. Chrom met his gaze with a small smile, squeezing Robin’s hand back. 

“Robin, there is no place I would rather be than right by your side.”

Robin returned Chrom’s smile with one of his own before pulling his hand away and falling quiet again. Chrom stared at him for a moment more before looking back at the muffins. They watched the oven in silence until Chrom suddenly tilted his head, struck by curiosity. 

“Hey, Robin, why blueberry muffins? Why not pumpkin bread or chocolate cake or something more universally loved?”

Chrom turned to face Robin head on, and Robin bit his lip. He was twisting his wedding ring again, a nervous tick that gave away all of his inner feelings that he tried to conceal so well. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. 

“Ah, um, well. . . Well I remembered that they’re your favorite,” he said, avoiding eye contact as his cheeks began turning pink. Chrom was taken aback. He couldn’t believe that Robin remembered that, because he didn’t even remember admitting that. It was true, though, of course. 

“You did?”

Robin’s gaze finally met Chrom’s and he relaxed, the fidgeting subsiding as the corners of his eyes crinkled together. 

“Of course. I remember we were all resting after a day of travel and Frederick cooked us something that Lissa wouldn’t stop complaining about. Then I remember you told her to pretend that she’s eating blueberry muffins and she made a face, making a comment about how those were your favorite food, not hers.” He laughed nervously, shrugging, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to remember one minor detail from at least a year ago. 

Chrom gaped at him.

“How do you remember that?”

Robin’s face flushed again as he stared at Chrom sheepishly. 

“I don’t know. I just remember a lot of random facts I guess.”

“That’s incredible. . .” Chrom stepped a little closer, eyebrows pulling together as his heart swelled. “I mean, you’re incredible.”

Even after knowing Robin for years, even after going to bed with him every night and waking next to him every morning, even after all the good and the bad they had shared, he still seemed to surprise Chrom. 

Robin ducked his head. 

“Well, to be completely honest, I only really seem to remember random facts that involve you, Chrom.”

When Robin lifted his head again, Chrom couldn’t resist the tingling in his fingers that urged him to touch his husband. So he did, shifting even closer although it was completely unnecessary before brushing his thumb over Robin’s forehead, his hand then travelling through Robin’s soft hair. 

Robin stiffened beneath his touch. 

“I remember something that you like, too,” Chrom whispered, closing the final gap between their bodies by snaking an arm around Robin’s waist and pulling him closer. Robin made a strangled noise, and Chrom smirked. It was his turn to be the tease. 

“Hm, if I remember correctly,” Chrom’s lips brushed across Robin’s forehead and his voice fell to a whisper. “It goes something like this.”

Chrom’s lips trailed down Robin’s jaw to his neck(where Chrom lingered a moment longer, hoping to make his mark). Robin lifted his chin slightly, closing his eyes as Chrom continued to kiss down the front of his body. Chrom’s lips found the crease between Robin’s shirt and pants, and he began pulling Robin’s shirt up. Robin’s entire body trembled before he suddenly grabbed the front of Chrom’s shirt, hauling him back to his feet.

“Oh?” 

It was Chrom’s turn to give Robin a smug smile.

“I hate you,” Robin tried, but his voice warbled and his eyes smiled as he yanked Chrom closer so that their lips finally crashed together. Even though they had kissed, and done more than kissed, a million times, it still sent fire coursing throughout Chrom’s entire body. 

Chrom made a noise deep in his throat as Robin pulled his body right up against Chrom’s, touching his hair, his chest, his arms, his neck. . . his hands giving away all his desires. After a moment, Robin finally parted his soft lips and Chrom was overtaken by his irresistible taste and squeezed Robin tighter. Robin moaned softly, and before Chrom even knew what he was doing he was pushing Robin back and hoisting him onto the counter, breaking contact for just a moment to pull Robin’s shirt off of his head. Then, before leaning back in, he paused for a moment, admiring Robin’s slender yet muscular frame and every one of his scars. Robin flushed and Chrom smiled crookedly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. Robin’s eyes shimmered before he brought his lips back down to Chrom’s, wrapping his legs around Chrom’s waist with newfound desire. 

And they both forgot about everything else in the world. For the moment, it was just them and their electric touches. 

But then Chrom smelled something burning. He pulled back an inch. 

“Robin, do you smell something?”

Robin, whose eyes were still closed, a dopey smile on his face just shook his head. 

“Just you and your irresistible-”

“The muffins!” 

Chrom whipped around, horrified to see a small black cloud of smoke rising from the oven. Immediately, he grabbed a rag, whipping open the small oven door and yanking out the now blackened muffins. He roughly threw them on the counter before quickly closing the oven again, waving away the smoke in hopes that no alarms would go off. Luckily, none did. 

He stood, breathing heavy as his stomach dropped.

“Gods. . .”

Chrom stared at the black piles of mush that were supposed to be their muffins. Robin came to stand next to him, already having pulled his shirt back on. His face was twisted as he stared blankly at the now ruined muffins. After a moment, he opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry. I should have been paying closer attention to the time. . .” Robin trailed off, hugging himself self consciously. Chrom, startled, looked down at Robin, shaking his head. 

“No, it wasn’t your fault. And, actually,” he paused, suddenly grinning. “In my mind this was a success.”

Chrom wasn’t entirely sure why he said that until he examined Robin’s swollen lips and flushed face and felt his heart still pounding and his body still trembling. 

Robin cocked his head, one eyebrow going up. 

“A success?”

“Yeah,” Chrom brushed his thumb over Robin’s lips and smirked. “Because now we get to try again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know blueberry muffins aren't actually Chrom's favorite food but I'm pretending for the sake of this chapter HA


	5. In Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for 404_Username_Not_Found, thank you for the brilliant idea and I really hope you like it!
> 
> (part one is set in the game and part two is a college AU where Chrom and Robin are roommates :))

~~~part one

Robin knew this day had been coming for a long time now, yet nothing could have prepared him for it. The pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. No wound received in battle could even compare to the constant ripping ache that was coming from his chest now. Each beat was more painful than the last, taunting and teasing him. 

_ You love him,  _ it said.  _ He’s your soulmate, your person, your one true love. And now? Now you can never have him. _ __

Robin swallowed hard, blinking back the sting in his eyes as he sat alone in the back of the ballroom. He opened the brochure, pretending to be occupied so no one would approach him, but he soon found that was a mistake too. 

Inside, written in a fancy font, were Chrom and Sumia’s names. The date. A picture of the soon to be married couple. Seeing it on paper just made it more real, and Robin quickly closed the brochure again with trembling hands. 

“You okay?”

Stahl’s soft voice made Robin jump, and he quickly swiped at his eyes before turning to meet the concerned gaze. 

“Stahl? What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you back with the groom?” Robin asked, trying desperately to keep his voice neutral. Stahl didn’t seem to notice Robin’s gleaming eyes or warbling voice, or if he did, he didn’t say anything.

“Well, ah. . .” he looked around before leaning closer to Robin. Robin’s body tensed and the brochure crumpled in his hand, suddenly very afraid of what Stahl was about to say. “Chrom seems to be getting cold feet. No one else can calm him down, so I thought that maybe you could. . .” Stahl trailed off, his eyes panicked. Robin stared blankly back. 

Chrom was. . . getting cold feet? Robin hated that his entire body suddenly jolted with excitement. 

He knew seeing Chrom alone at a time like this could lead to some very bad things. Chrom was in a fragile state, and any wrong move on Robin’s part could ruin any number of people’s lives. . . 

But he also desperately wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes alone one last time.

“Okay,” he finally managed. Stahl visibly exhaled, smiling nervously before leading Robin out of the ballroom and into the back dressing rooms. He quietly knocked on a door before slowly opening it. 

“Chrom? Can we come in?” 

There was a long pause where they both held their breath, not moving.

“Yeah,” a shaky voice finally answered. Robin and Stahl shifted before cautiously entered the room, and what Robin saw made his heart stop beating altogether. 

Chrom was sitting, visibly deflated, in a chair. He kept running a hand through his tousled hair and his eyes were wide and frantic. He barely noticed the two boys enter as his leg bounced up and down nervously. His neatly pressed militia suit was slightly askew, his jacked slipping off his shoulders and his collar crooked. 

Yet even with all that, he looked absolutely stunning. It made Robin’s knees weak, his stomach flutter, and his palms sweat. But he pushed all that aside, swallowing hard before slowly kneeling in front of his distressed friend. 

“Chrom? What’s wrong?” he asked in his most gentle voice. Chrom’s eyes finally focused and Robin could have sworn a little bit of his tension melted away. 

“Robin, thank Gods you’re here. It’s just I. . . Just that I-” he suddenly dropped his head into his hands with a loud groan. “I can’t do this.”

And with those four words Robin’s entire world shifted. Suddenly his perfect future was playing out again. Him and Chrom getting married, building a peaceful word, maybe adopting a few kids and growing old together. His heart swelled with a newfound joy. They could finally be with each other, he could finally tell Chrom how he really felt and they could be together. When he finally opened his mouth to say all that though, he found he couldn’t for some reason. Instead he heard himself say: “What do you mean?” 

There was another pause where Robin held his breath before Chrom lifted his head, his blue eyes shimmering.

“I-I mean. . . I mean I’m hardly suited for marriage. Sumia, she deserves someone stable and steady. Someone who will give her everything she wants and be there for her every step of the way. I’m afraid that I. . . I can’t do that. I can’t be that man.”

When Chrom was finished talking, his expression was riddled with sadness and fear. And Robin knew. He knew that his dreams would only ever be dreams. That Chrom didn’t need all that in that moment. That what he really needed was a friend. 

So with that, Robin ignored the throbbing of his body and slowly, cautiously, reached up and cupped Chrom’s face between his hands. 

“Chrom, with all due respect, I entirely disagree. You are that man and so much more. Sumia fell in love with you for you, and she of all people understands what she’s getting involved in. So don’t for one second think that this is a mistake, because together you and Sumia shine brighter. I know it’s cheesy, but it’s the truth,” Robin managed a weak smile, taking a deep breath before continuing. “She loves you and you love her, and there’s not a person out there who doesn’t believe you two are meant to be together. So go out there and finally make her your wife,” Robin finished confidently, swiping at the tears forming in the corners of Chrom’s eyes with his thumbs. Chrom only stared with wide eyes at Robin. And for one final moment, it was just them. Just blue eyes on gold, just soft hands cupping soft cheeks, just a friend giving another friend comfort. Then finally, Chrom smiled a very small smile, before his head slipped from Robin’s hands and fell forward onto Robin’s slender shoulder. 

Robin froze, holding his breath as Chrom leaned closer into him.

“Yeah, okay,” Chrom finally whispered, breaking the tension, the silence and Robin’s heart once more. Then, as if sensing Robin’s disappointment, Chrom’s arms were suddenly wrapping around Robin’s waist. And before Robin could even think he found himself embracing Chrom tightly back, tears burning in his eyes. “Thank you, Robin. You truly are a good friend,” Chrom said softly. Robin could only nod, not trusting his voice. 

All he could think was about how cruel the world really was. 

~~~part two

Chrom’s heart was shattering into a million pieces. Each day, another piece would crumble. A kiss here. A smile there. An endless amount of laughter and flushed cheeks. With each exchange Chrom’s heart would crack and a small piece would shred off; soon there would be nothing left. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could take it. 

The door to their apartment was thrown open and Robin came waltzing in, his cheeks pink and his eyes shimmering. He headed straight for the couch, flopping down with a dreamy sigh. 

Chrom bit his cheek, lowering his homework and swallowing hard. 

“How was it?” he hoped Robin didn’t notice how strained his voice sounded. He didn’t. 

“Incredible,” Robin’s eyes glazed over and he smiled that big, goofy, lovestruck smile that made Chrom’s stomach twist. “Lon’qu is just so amazing. I can’t believe we’ve been together for almost six months.”

Chrom ground his jaw, trying desperately to keep his expression neutral as he forced himself to respond. 

“Right.”

Robin sighed happily again, completely oblivious to Chrom’s suffering. They sat in silence for a moment when Robin suddenly sat up, glancing over at his roommate with furrowed brows. 

“You’re a romantic, right Chrom?”

Chrom guffawed, shaking his head quickly. Robin only gave him an unamused look, scoffing lightly. 

“Please, don’t act like the ladies aren’t lining up at our door to take you out. You’re just so. . . naturally charming. You don’t even have to try,” Robin rested his cheek on his hand, observing Chrom thoughtfully. Chrom felt heat crawl up his neck. “That’s why I need your help. I’ve never been good at romance and, as cheesy as it is, I want to do something nice for our sixth-month anniversary. What do you suggest?”

There was a beat of silence. 

“S-suggest?” Chrom finally choked as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. His hands were now gripping his homework so hard the edges were tearing. Robin only bit his lip.

“Yeah, suggest. Like flowers or dinner or something?”

Chrom’s mouth was suddenly very dry and he couldn’t make himself force anymore words out. He just sat there, gaping like a fish out of water, a lump forming in his throat. 

In front of him, Robin shifted forward.

“Just think of someone you like. Like, uh, that Olivia girl from our Psychology class. I caught you making eyes at her more than once,” Robin half-rolled his eyes, inching even closer. “What’s something romantic you would do with her?”

Chrom blinked harshly. Even though he knew it was besides the point, he was suddenly very confused as to why Robin thought he liked Olivia. She was pretty, sure. And, yes, he often stared at her in class. But that was only because she had some sort of rainbow tinsel in her hair that would catch the light, and watching that was much more interesting than watching their hundred-year-old professor ramble on and on. 

Chrom didn’t like her as anything more than a friend, though.

“O-or not?” Robin’s suddenly self-conscious voice yanked Chrom back to reality. In front of him, the smaller white haired man was blushing faintly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Chrom cut him off, not wanting their conversation to end or for Robin to leave. “No, no, I’m sorry. It’s totally fine. Just, uh, give me a moment.” Chrom flashed a half-hearted smile and Robin visibly deflated in front of him. 

“Ah, thank you Chrom.”

Chrom only nodded, his gaze dropping before diving back into his thoughts. 

_ Think of someone you like. . . _

His mind was flipping through each girl he had ever had some sort of relationship with, hoping desperately to think of anyone but the man in front of him. After a good while, he finally sighed, giving into the fantasy. 

“Well. . . I would probably start by taking them somewhere they love. Somewhere casual, to start the mood out light.”

_ A bookstore. I would take you to a bookstore. _

__ “T-Then I would probably buy them something subtle while we were out, to show them how much I know them and how much I care.”

_ A journal, because you love to write.  _

__ “And I would end the day by taking them back to my place, cooking them their favorite meal and watching their favorite movie with them.”

_ Spaghetti and The Matrix. _

__ “Then I guess end the night however you see fit.”

_ Just a gentle kiss goodnight, I would expect nothing more.  _

Chrom lifted his gaze, flushing at Robin’s intense stare. He was leaning so close, his eyes wide and thoughtful, taking in every one of Chrom’s words with careful consideration. 

Chrom cleared his throat nervously. 

“That’s just what I would do, I guess. Nothing over the top, just enough to prove to them that you don’t need anything but their happiness. . .”

Robin straightened, his expression thoughtful. 

“Wow, Chrom, you really are a genius. I think you just gave me the perfect day. I’ve got to write all that down before I forget,” he jumped to his feet, starting to head towards his bedroom when he suddenly stopped, placing a hand on Chrom’s shoulder. Chrom tensed. 

“Thank you. I really owe you one.”

When Chrom lifted his eyes, Robin was giving him a gentle look. It made his heart throb painfully. 

“No problem,” was all he managed weakly. Robin nodded, squeezing his shoulder before retreating into his bedroom. Once the door was safely closed, Chrom slumped into his chair, blinking back the tears that suddenly burned in his eyes. 

How unfair the world really was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank 404_Username_Not_Found and everyone else who has been so incredibly patient with me. I started school again and I was in way over my head, but I hope to continue working on these one shots when I have time!


	6. Almost Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by Anonn a reaaallllyyy long time ago, but I thank you all so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

“ What ?! Chrom you can’t be serious!” Robin’s voice rang throughout their tent, his expression a mixture of confusion and outrage. Chrom stood his ground, jaw locked and expression hard.

“I am. The Shepherd’s and I all decided you staying back for this one is the best idea,” then softly, “please don’t be mad Robin.”

“Mad?!” Robin took a half step back, face flushing and eyebrows drawing together. “How can I not be mad?! I’m your tactician. I’m not going to sit here twiddling my thumbs while you all go out and fight King Validar and his endless amount of dark mages!”

“But you and I both know that King Validar is more dangerous to you than to any of us!” Chrom’s shot back as he took a step closer. He didn’t miss the way Robin shied away again, clearly hurt. When Robin spoke again his voice was a little softer.

“I don’t care about that-”

“But I do!”

“Why? Are you scared I’m going to hurt the Shepherds? Because I promise Chrom, I could never. They are like family to me. No matter what happens, I could never turn on them,” Robin’s voice shook slightly, and his eyes glistened with fresh tears. Chrom opened his mouth to respond, but paused. Instead he inched closer again, this time reaching out to clutch Robin’s hand with his own. He dropped his eyes, unable to meet Robin’s dark betrayed gaze.

“It’s not them I’m scared of losing.”

That caused Robin to stiffen. The air was heavy, filled with silence. Chrom stared down at their intertwined fingers, their gold wedding bands shining in the dimly lit tent together. He swallowed hard before finally lifting his eyes.

“I can’t lose you Robin. You’re the first real, good thing that has happened to me. You make me want to be a better person. You believe in me endlessly, support me always. You somehow make me smile even on the darkest of days. So I’m not letting you come because I-” his voice cracked and his gaze dropped again. He blinked back the burn of his eyes. His voice was barely audible as he said “I can’t lose someone else I love.”

When he looked back up, silent tears were sliding down his husband’s face. Chrom felt a pang of guilt.

“Robin I-”

But he was cut off by Robin practically throwing himself into Chrom’s arms with a small sob.

“Neither can I,” he choked, face burying against Chrom’s neck. Chrom blinked harshly once again, trying to fight back his own tears as he squeezed his husband against his chest. For a moment they just stood, Chrom loving the way Robin’s small frame felt in his arms and the way his faint scent of parchment was so familiar. He would do anything for Robin. Anything to keep him safe. And he knew that if Robin came with them, something bad would happen. He felt it. 

He gently pulled back so he could look into Robin’s deep, golden eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“I’ll be fine. I know I will. So just this once, stay for me Robin. Stay somewhere that I know you’ll be safe. Please.”

And maybe it was the way his voice trembled or maybe it was the pained look in his eyes, but Robin sighed in defeat.

“Okay.”

~~~

Robin stayed put for a solid 30 minutes after the Shepherds left. He paced around the tent running every scenario through his mind. Chrom and the Shepherds win and come back safe and uninjured? Unlikely. Chrom does something careless to protect the others? Very likely. How could Robin stay? He couldn’t sit there wondering what would happen, he was going to lose his mind. 

Deep down, though, Robin knew Chrom’s safety wasn’t the only reason he was desperate to be there. Robin knew Validar had answers. Answers as to who Robin was, where he came from, what his purpose was. He never told Chrom this, but sometimes he felt. . . lost. Confused. Of course he was grateful to Chrom and the Shepherds for taking him in, but not remembering anything about who he was in the past was frustrating. And it weighed on him more than he would ever admit.

He had a feeling that his past was deep, dark, painful. That he somehow played a bigger role in this war, and Robin knew better than anyone that it was impossible to avoid fate. So he grabbed his robes, took a deep breath and carved his own path to Validar. 

~~~

Chrom felt the battle was going well. For the most part everyone was uninjured, and they were killing off Validar’s men one by one, slowly making their way closer to him. Acting as tactician, though, was not something Chrom was used to. And he could tell he had made a lot of mistakes, but luckily none were fatal. 

“Milord! More enemies flanking from the side. What should we do?” Frederick asked, and Chrom could see the fatigue wearing on him. As he looked around, he could see fatigue wearing on all the Shepherds. How did Robin motivate them all to stay strong, to keep going?

“Should we meet them head on?”

“No,” Chrom gave his retainer a firm look. What would Robin do? If they kept up this pace they were surely going to lose a few from exhaustion. The only way to end this battle was to go after their source. “No. Instead we go after King Validar-”

He was cut off by a yell. A pained yell. A familiar yell. One that caused panic to seize every inch of his body. 

Chrom had never felt his stomach drop to his feet faster. 

~~~

While making his way towards the outpost, Robin decided he would join the Shepherds in battle. He would make sure everyone was okay, keep Chrom close to his side, then confront Validar. He felt guilty for not obeying Chrom’s desires, but it wasn’t in his blood to just sit and wait. He would help. He would find answers. And they would win.

As he confidently strode to the outpost where the Shepherds and dark mages were fighting, he was suddenly stopped by a smooth, familiar voice. 

“Robin. I thought you’d never come,” Validar hissed from the dark behind him. Robin froze. “You’re late. Why aren’t you out there protecting your beloved prince?”

Slowly, Robin turned, panic sparking his every nerve. The last time him and Validar met face to face alone, it did not end well. 

“Why aren’t you out there trying to kill him?” he finally responded, surprised by how calm his voice sounded. 

Validar laughed, a sound that sent a shiver down Robin’s spine. 

“Well because I was looking for you of course.”

“Why? What purpose do I serve you?”

Validar stepped closer, dark magic sparking in his fingertips as his expression morphed into something of genuine surprise.

“You don’t know?”

Robin quietly, discreetly withdrew his sword, holding it behind his back. 

“Know what?” Robin finally responded, voice low.

This time Validar roared with laughter, the magic blasting in Robin’s direction. The tactician gasped, barely dodging in time.

“Foolish boy! You are to be a GOD!”

He attacked again and this time Robin was ready. He blocked with his sword before throwing a fireball in Validar’s direction. 

“How? Why? What are you hiding?” Robin panted, still advancing. The king easily blocked and dodged his every move, barely breaking a sweat. 

“Hiding? I’m not hiding anything,” his voice was eerily calm. 

Robin felt a surge of annoyance, and he turned sweeping Validar’s feet out from under him and pointing his blade at his father’s throat. 

“No more fighting! I want answers,” he hissed. Validar’s face went from shocked, to annoyance, to a smug, knowing expression. Robin resisted the urge to shiver again. “What am I? Who am I?”

“Who are you? You’re the one who’s destined to rule all. The one who will finally eliminate that prince and his little rats,” he must have seen the shock in Robin’s expression because he laughed, taking advantage of the opening by swatting Robin’s blade from his throat.. Then suddenly Robin’s head throbbed, and he fell to his knees with a cry. Over the pounding of his mind, he barely noticed Validar stand and say, “yes. You’re the one that is destined to kill them all. And not even your ‘special bond’ can save you now.”

~~~

The next thing Chrom knew, dark magic sparked throughout the entire building, and suddenly everything was crumbling around them. As he frantically glanced around for Robin, he saw Validar standing at the other end of the outpost, something dangling in his arms.

No. Not something. Someone. 

His vision suddenly blurred. His head spun. He barely heard the pained and enraged scream erupt from him. 

Then he was running. Blazing through the crowds of screaming people, towards the back wall where Robin was. . . when strong arms suddenly caught him, yanking him back. 

And Validar laughed, and somehow Chrom heard it so clearly, and then they were gone. And Chrom’s entire light was gone too. 

“No! Stop! Let me go!” he screamed like a little kid, yanking against the arms as tears blurred his vision. “Robin! Robin’s out there! He has to be there!” He gave one good push and then suddenly there were more arms wrapping around him, containing his flailing limbs and holding him back. He struggled harder. 

“LET ME GO!” 

“Chrom stop! We have to get out of here-”

“But Robin is back there! He’s hurt! We have to help! We can’t just leave him-”

“We have to go now-”

“NO! No I won’t leave without Robin!” 

“Maribelle do something!”

Chrom’s head was under water. But his body was on fire. Everything hurt. He could barely hear himself screaming and sobbing and struggling to get to Robin. To find him. To hold him and know he was okay. To see his beautiful eyes and hear his laugh. To tease him about working too much and-

“I’m sorry Chrom!”

That was the last thing he heard before everything went black. 

~~~

Chrom woke up in his own bed. And for a moment, he really thought it was just a nightmare. He rolled over, expecting to find Robin fast asleep next to him. He expected that it would be just like every other morning, Robin tucked tightly against him, sucking all the heat from Chrom’s body. Chrom would chuckle, brushed back his husband’s hair as Robin made noise of content, snuggling somehow closer to Chrom’s side. And Chrom would think he never wanted that moment to end. 

But instead he found an empty bed. Cold sheets. And he was violently pulled back to the reality of the situation. The vision of Robin lifeless in Validar’s arms jolted him up, tears springing to his eyes. Immediately he was on his feet, surging out of his tent and past Frederick who was standing guard outside. He wasn’t wearing shoes, he didn’t have Falchion, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to go back to the crumpled building and find Robin.

_ Robin’s lifeless body,  _ a small voice said. He ignored that voice. 

“Milord?” 

Chrom heard Frederick’s heavy footsteps following him. He didn’t slow. 

“Milord slow down! Where are you going?” 

He didn’t respond. 

“Milord stop!” Frederick grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

“I’m going to find Robin. Don’t try to stop me,” he snarled, yanking his arm free and storming off again. Frederick was once again right on his heels.

“But-”

“I don’t care what you say Frederick, I’m going.”

“But Milord-”

“Leave me alone!”

“Wait! Just listen to me-”

“Why?!” he whirled around, causing his retainer to nearly bump into him. “Why?! So you can tell me not to go? So you can tell me not to be so reckless? So you can tell me that my life serves a greater purpose?!”

Frederick gave him an incredulous look. 

“Yes, Milord. Don’t you see the value of your own life? The Shepherds need you, Ylisse needs you-”

“But you don’t understand!” Chrom roared, causing Frederick to flinch. “You don’t understand! I’m nothing without Robin. I  _ need _ Robin.” His entire body suddenly deflated, tears shining in his eyes, desperation rolling off him in waves. “Without him, we have no chance at winning this war. I have no chance. . . No chance to continue on. I can’t be strong without him. I can’t go on without him,” his voice broke and he sobbed, suddenly crumpling to his knees. 

“He’s gone and it’s my fault. If I hadn’t told him to stay. . . He could have been at my side . . I could have protected him. It was my job to protect him. I should have saved him. And now. . Now it’s too late. He’s gone. And I can’t go on without him.”

“Milord. . .” Frederick knelt in front of him, gingerly gripping both of Chrom’s trembling shoulders in his hands. “Robin would want you to be strong. He would want you to win this war.”

Chrom slumped forward, head landing painfully on Frederick’s shoulder. He didn’t answer, only sobbed like a child in Frederick’s arms. So Frederick knew what he needed to do. He gently guided Chrom back to bed, sat with him until exhaustion won over and he fell asleep, then got on his horse and rode back to the crumpled building. 

~~~

“Chrom wake up!” Lissa shook her older brother’s shoulders, causing him to jerk awake. 

“Lissa? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Robin.” 

And with those two words Chrom was up sprinting to the medic’s tent. He practically fell inside and then froze. Laying on the bed only a few paces away was Robin. His Robin. Beaten, bleeding and burned, but alive. The slow rise and fall of his chest said as much. 

Chrom sobbed and then before he knew what he was doing he was scooping Robin into his arms, breathing in his scent and sobbing and running a hand through his somehow still soft hair. In his arms Robin groaned.

“Chrom?” 

Chrom laughed, a giddy, joyful, relieved laugh. 

“Robin. Oh Robin, you idiot. You stubborn foolish idiot,” he cried as Robin wheezed in his arms. He didn’t care that he was sobbing, that he was probably crushing Robin against his chest. He only cared that Robin was alive. Robin was okay. 

Against his chest, Robin huffed. 

“Oh I’m the stubborn one now?”

Chrom laughed again, pulling back and crashing his lips into his husband’s. He knew Robin was probably hurting, knew this probably wasn’t an appropriate response especially since there were a number of healers nearby, but he didn’t care. Robin was alive. Robin was here. 

But he was pleasantly surprised when Robin sighed into him, practically melting in his arms. When they pulled apart, Chrom kept his grip firm and rested their foreheads against one another. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he whispered, so quiet only Robin could hear. He felt Robin wince. 

“I’m sorry. I should have listened to you.”

Chrom only pulled Robin into another tight embrace, tears pricking his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alive.”

Robin chuckled briefly. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE EVERYONE
> 
> I'm so so sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it! With everything that's been going on I've been struggling to find motivation to write, but I finally whipped this out. I don't really know where this falls in the plot, and I added some Robin angst for the story about his past ahahah. I know there are a lot of holes in this, but just don't think too much while you read it ;)
> 
> Also this chapter was kinda based off a scene from Kung Fu Panda 2, which like, I know. But that movie is SO GOOD. If you're bored you should definitely watch it heheh
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! Feel free to leave requests below. I hope you all are staying safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or give me any requests below if you want! Thanks for reading!


End file.
